sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Mos Ares
((Article is written about the future, the grand opening has not occured yet but I don't want to rewrite this later)) The City of Mos Ares, or Mos Ares, is a colony of the Sith Imperium on the planet Tatooine. It was founded by Darth Andrekios who wished to provide the Emperor a foothold in the galactic south outer rim. The population of the city is estimated at around 10,000. Government The City of Mos Ares is a territory of the Sith Imperium organized as a dukedom. The Duke, who acts as mayor of the city, has complete authority over the city's residents and commands a local garrison of Imperium troops and Massassi Guards. The current Duke of Mos Ares is His Grace, Darth Andrekios, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Duke of Mos Ares and Knight of the Imperium. Major Locations The Mos Ares Imperial Palace: * Praetor's Gate: Is the ground floor entrance of the Mos Ares Imperial Palace. It honors Praetors of the Sith Imperium past and present. * The Great Hall: The Duke's Great Hall is where the Duke or the ranking member of the Imperial Family may hold banquets and events. The Great Hall can be used by other citizens of the Imperium with expressed permission of the Duke or a higher ranking member of the Imperial Family. * The Throne Room: The throne room is where the Emperor, when in residence, will conduct the business of his empire. It is a balcony which overlooks the city. * The High Council Chamber: Equipped with a holo-projection device the High Council Chambers is used only by members of the High Council or the Imperial Family. The Council Chambers may host meetings of the Council or of committees of the council at the discretion of the Praetor, the Emperor or a majority of the council. * Duke's Private Quarters: The Private Quarters of the Duke of Mos Ares is adjacent to the throne room and is only allowed to be entered with the expressed permission of the Duke or a higher ranking member of the Imperial Family. Mos Ares, Downtown Area: * Sovereign's Park: Features a Grand Statue of the Emperor, two fountains, greenery and benches. Considered a relatively quiet place. * The Colosseum: A modified hangar bay, the Colosseum serves as the place where the Imperium hosts tournaments and other games and spectacles. * Salvatus Square: An open square used for both celebration, state events, parades, public trial and even possibly execution. * The Mos Ares City Jail: Adjacent to Salvatus Square the Mos Ares City Jail is among the most secure locations in the City. * The Artifact Room: Run the Ministry of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge this rooms holds holocrons that are explicitly forbidden to touch unless with the expressed consent of the minister of a higher ranking official. * The Bazaar: A small collection of shops regulated by the Ministry of Science, Labor, Technology and Treasury. * The Cliffside Cantina: Along side the cliff holding the Imperial Palace the Cliffside Cantina is the happening place to be in the Mos Ares nightlife. Also regulated by the Morale division of the Ministry of Science, Labor, Technology and Treasury. * The Temple of the Dark Divines: The Temple of the Dark Divines holds one of the sarcophogi holding items connected with the spirit of the Dark Divine, Darth Arestenax, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. It is a sacred place and a location for religious ceremony. * The Sith Imperium Secondary Academy: The Sith Imperium Academy was moved from Dromund Kaas to Tatooine by decree of the Emperor. The Academy includes two classrooms, one indoor and one outdoor, a dueling pit and the Office of the Headmaster. * The Mos Ares Hospital: Located in the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy, the Mos Ares Hospital is a state of the art facility serving the citizens of the Imperium and residents of Mos Ares.